monsterhighfanonfandomcom-20200225-history
Holt Hyde (Alternate)
Holt Hyde, 'is the other half of '''Jackson Jekyll, '''and the grandson of Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde. Unlike Jackson, Holt is seemingly all monster with the details of his human lineage hidden. Holt is a rowdy and spirited individual, making him well liked among his peers. It's stated that the nature behind his and Jackson's condition is due the chemicals used by his grandfather being very toxic and clung to the DNA, passing the condition down to his progeny. '''Character ' In this alternate continuity, Dr. Jekyll/ Mr. Hyde managed to fake their suicide, evade the authorities, and fled London. Upon doing so, the scientist/fugitive was able to craft together a life and a family. From that came '''Sydney Jekyll. '''And from her in her adult years, came '''Jackson Jekyll. For the first decade of his life, Jackson was solely picked on for being the sole human in a monster community. He would bottle up his negative thoughts of anger and depression. On Jackson's 10th birthday, his Jekyll/Hyde condition had kicked in, and his negative thoughts had given birth to his other half: 'Holt Hyde. ' Holt Hyde was accepted by his peers, and more favored over his other half. His personality and monster status made him very popular, which had him become more calm and comfortable in his role in life. Unknown to him, things were becoming quite the opposite on Jackson's behalf, thus disturbing the dynamic of their condition. It required the help and intervention of their friends to fix things. 'Appearance ' Holt stands at the same height as Jackson Jekyll, yet has a more muscular built to him. Holt has blue skin, which is revealed to be due to the condition having evolved/mutated over the generations. On the left side of his face is a black flame-like tattoo, which also remains on Jackson's. (Holt admits he was responsible for it.). On his shoulder, he and Jackson share a tattoo of a yin-yang symbol (which he was also responsible for.). Holt's hair color is a bright red, a stark contrast to Jackson's brown hair, with the blonde highlights remaining. With the bright red hair and the blonde highlights, they provide an image similar to fire. Upon transformation, Holt is initially stuck wearing whatever outfit Jackson's wearing. He immediately changes out to his preferred set of clothes (kept in their backpack). An outfit which consist of a black and white shirt, a red jacket, and pinstriped pants. He is stuck with the blue-green tennis shoes from Jackson's outfit. On the belt of his pants, is his iCoffin. 'Personality ' Now, Holt isn't a bad kid, per say. Holt is primarily a rowdy and aggressive individual, brought on by Jackson's negative thoughts. He is primarily a troublemaker, not allowing disrespect from anyone. Ultimately though, he contrast with his predecessor by being a good kid at his core. He walks with confidence and is a people pleaser, making him well liked by his peers. He attest that he is put off by Jackson's quirks, being the opposite of him, yet understands that they need each other. When Jackson was seemingly in trouble, Holt was the one to go for help. Though still a temperamental free spirit, Holt's personality has changed a tad after some exposure to others. After receiving all the good attention from his peers and getting to indulge his wants, Holt has seemingly calmed and mellowed out in comparison to his predecessor and other half. Evidently when their condition was disturbed, these calmed thoughts didn't turn him back into Jackson. Holt also may have developed some standards, claiming that the thoughts he was sensing from Jackson's half were "too dark for him". Ever since their friends intervention, Holt has been more concerned on making sure Jackson was coming out of his depression. The two have come to terms with their now more sibling-like relationship, and tend to keep a more caring eye on one another. He is currently glad that Jackson is doing better off now. 'Transformation ' Unlike their predecessor, Jackson and Holt do not require a potion and their transformation is linked to their psyche(s). The transformations are supposedly triggered by their mood and thoughts. Jackson's transformation into Holt is triggered by negative thoughts, such as anger and depression. And vice versa, Holt's reversion into Jackson requires Holt thinking more positive thoughts, such as relaxation and peace. Although it has been shown that should their roles and attitudes be reversed, then their triggers would be reversed as well. 'Relationships ' 'Jackson Jekyll - '''A complicated relationship between two in one head. The two are polar opposites, occupying the same space, and have an impact on each other's life. Initially, Jackson seemed to keep providing problems that Holt would have to overcome upon transformation. Holt doesn't exactly resent Jackson, merely at odds with him due to opposing behavior. Holt unknowingly has been more of an nuisance for Jackson, causing more bullying in his life due to his peers preferring Holt's presence. After seeing what the issues had caused Jackson and their dynamic, Holt immediately reached for help and had done what he and the others could to fix things. '''Sydney Jekyll - '''The loving and doting mom of he and Jackson's lives. She tends to chide him for his rowdy behavior, but ultimately cares for him. Both can admit their relationship had a rough start. Him not having any experience yet, and her at first uneasy due to memories of her father's other half. Though they have progressed and been a loving family of three (two and a half?) since. '''The Ghouls of Monster High - '''One could attest that Holt is more of a lady's man than Jackson is. Ghouls certainly do enjoy him for his personality and his status as a monster. It has even attested that he and Operetta were previously a thing in the past. Though granted he has yet to have been able to hold down a relationship due to him and Jackson being the same person, thus making things complicated. '''Trivia ' * In this continuity, he and Jackson do not have the Fire Elemental father, meaning his hair is simply orange hair, and not actual flames. ** Meaning that in this continuity, he and Jackson are not related to Heath Burns. * It is revealed that the black facial tattoo and the tattoo are their shoulder were received during one of Holt's turns with the body. Thus both Holt and Jackson are stuck with them. * Technically here, Holt is simply six years old, due to being "born" on Jackson's 10th birthday. * Though he retains an interest in music, this continuity's Holt is not consumed with such a trait, but rather the changing dynamic of him and Jackson. * It is later revealed by Sydney Jekyll that Holt's middle name is ''"Edward", ''possibly after his grandfather. Category:Monsters Category:Browse Category:Hybrids Category:Males